


It's Best That We Keep Things the Same

by hanxluke (merrylarry)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad Loki, Sick Tony, dead tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/hanxluke
Summary: Short drabbles about Loki and Tony that aren't substantial enough for their own full stories.





	1. loki isn't the hero

Loki knelt next to the metal suit and shook its shoulders. “Fuck you, Tony. Don’t you fucking die on me.” The part of the helmet that protected Tony’s face slid open. Tony’s lips were open a sliver, but his eyes were closed. Loki beat on the metal chest piece, begging for it to open up. “Don’t fucking do this!”

The dust around the two men had settled amongst the rubble. All that could be heard was Loki’s small, desperate cries. “You weren’t supposed to die!” Loki stood as he continued to look at the body before him. “You were never supposed to die! You’re Tony fucking Stark, you can’t die!”

Loki collapsed to his knees. “You were supposed to win. You were supposed to beat me,” he whimpered. “I’m not the fucking hero, Tony!” He closed his eyes. “I’ll never be the hero.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fully inspired by the fact that I was diagnosed with the flu today. take loki's advice and GET THE FLU SHOT WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!

Tony groaned and leaned his head back onto a mountain of pillows. Loki chuckled at him. “You’re being a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

“My throat hurts, and I sound like a 12 year old boy going through puberty,” Tony replied. Loki placed a ice pack behind Tony’s head and smoothed down a few stray hairs. 

“It’s just the flu, you’ll be just fine.

“It feels like I deepthroated an elephant. I’m in pain,” he whined. Loki gave him a small smile and tried to hold back a laugh. “The least you can do is laugh at my shitty jokes. It’s my dying wish.”

“You have the flu. You’ll get over it in a week. It’s your fault you didn’t get the flu shot when I told you to,” Loki said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. The first and only time I’ve been wrong about something.”

“If you keep being mean, I will leave you here to suffer by yourself.” Tony gave him a desperate look, which made Loki laugh.

“Your laugh is keeping me alive. You’re the only drug I’ll ever need.”

“Shit. Maybe this is worse than the flu.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Why do you say that?”

“You’re acting nice. That never happens.”


	3. Loki doesn't appreciate the Red Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has O negative blood, and he fucking hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye I'm lazy when it comes to writing full stories, so you all have permission to turn this into a full length thing where they eventually meet at a blood drive or something. Just send it to me at my Twitter @ptsdloki
> 
> anyways, enjoy

The phone rang again and Loki glared at it. He had ignored the five previous calls from the same number, but this time he decided to answer and give them a piece of his mind. “Good afternoon. This is Tony with the American Red Cross. We just wanted to remind you you’re able to donate blood starting today! So many people would appreciate your help.”

“And I’d appreciate it if you guys stopped calling me,” Loki retorted. The man - Tony - let out a sigh. 

“It’s not up to me, sir. I’m required to call everyone on a list I have.”

“Why am I on this list of yours? What makes my blood so damn desirable?” Loki asked.

“It says here you’re O negative. That means your blood can be given to almost anyone needing blood.” Of course, Loki thought. He just had to be a special little snowflake. 

“So if I give blood today you’ll leave me alone?” Loki questioned.

Tony stopped himself from chuckling. “Well, for 56 days we will. Then you’ll be able to donate again!”

Loki began to groan loudly, and suddenly the phone disconnected. “Now I’m just fucking offended.”


End file.
